Mariage, famille et consultant
by Antsybal
Summary: Le frère de Lisbon se marie. Première surprise pour l'agent. De son côté, Jane a raconté au marié qu'il entretenait une relation avec Lisbon et est par conséquent invité. Deuxième surprise.
1. Prologue

_James & Kitty_

_Sont heureux de vous convier à leur mariage_

_Qui aura lieu le Samedi 18 Juillet_

_Virginia Beach, Virginia._

_Réponse souhaitée avant le 1__er__ Juillet._

Lisbon regarda l'invitation, surprise. Son petit frère, bientôt marié ! Une note tomba de l'enveloppe.

_Tess, nous t'avons réservé une chambre pour quelques jours étant donné que ça te fait traverser le pays. J'espère que tu pourras t'arranger avec le travail et que ton ami Patrick pourra venir aussi.  
Heureusement que lui nous a prévenu de votre relation! Je suppose que tu craignais la réaction de Tommy et moi, sache que nous sommes heureux et impatients de le rencontrer!  
A très vite. James._

"JANE?"

Depuis son canapé, le consultant sourit. Lisbon devait avoir eu des nouvelles de son frère !

* * *

**Sur une idée originale de WhySerious! C'est TON idée, n'hésite pas à me dire si tu n'aimes pas et à me demander d'écrire ce que tu envisageais !**

**Ca vous plait ?**


	2. Chapitre 1

Hello!  
**J'étais en Angleterre toute la semaine mais j'en ai profité pour écrire et me voilàà !**

******Kamalia : **Je suis ravie de voir que l'histoire t'intéresse ! :)

**Maya: **Contente que ça te plaise ! :)

**Jisbon: **Et oui une nouvelle fiction de moi, mais sur une idée de WhySerious ! Contente de voir que ça te plait, vraiment ! Et oui, humour un jour, humour toujours, c'est ma meilleure arme dans la vie, je m'en sers ici aussi y'a pas de raison ! :) Bien sûr qu'il va y avoir du jisbon! :D J'espère que ton nez est débouché, maintenant :/

**Calypsoh**: Merci, merci beaucoup de me suivre! ,Je suis contente que tu trouves ce prologue prometteur, j'espère ne pas te décevoir sur ce chapitre!

**Flo**: Ah mince je ne savais pas qu'il existait déjà une fiction du genre... On dira que tu me l'avais pas dit ;) Contente de voir que tu es toujours emballée ! Bisous ! :)

**Enjoy !**

* * *

« Je vous conseille vivement de vous taire. J'ai failli demander à un agent de sécurité de vous arrêter pour terrorisme et port d'arme illégal, je ne l'ai pas fait mais méfiez vous que je ne crie pas au harcèlement, là, dans ce hall plein de policiers. »

Jane dévisagea Lisbon avant de mimer une fermeture éclair sur sa bouche et de jeter une clé imaginaire. Le consultant et sa patronne venaient d'atterrir en Virginie, et Lisbon n'avait pas cessé de rager sur Jane, très énervée par ses manipulations.

« Vous vous rendez tout de même compte à quel point votre comportement est aberrant n'est-ce pas ? »

Jane montra sa bouche verrouillée pour toute réponse.

« Vous continuez à vous foutre de moi, en plus ! Appeler mon frère pour inventer une histoire dans laquelle nous sommes en couple, mais prenez-vous vos désirs pour la réalité ? C'était impoli, déplacé, blessant, incorrect, embarrassant et j'en passe. Vraiment, vous êtes en dessous de tout pour le coup ! »

« Lisbon, si je puis me permettre ? » demanda Jane en tirant derrière lui leurs deux valises tout juste récupérées.

« Non, taisez-vous ! Oh et puis mince, qu'avez-vous pour votre défense ? Tout argument logique sera le bienvenu, que je puisse un minimum m'expliquer votre conduite ! »

« Grace était au courant pour le mariage, votre frère l'ayant prévenu pour qu'elle vous prenne des congés avant que vous ne puissiez refuser –mais où est-il allé pêcher l'idée que vous pourriez refuser, vous êtes si sociable ! J'ai donc entendu notre jeune agent en parler à Rigsby et j'ai décidé de prendre les devants pour que vous ne passiez pas pour la vieille fille de la famille –et désolée d'insinuer que c'est le cas, je manque simplement de tact. »

« Votre altruisme est légendaire, comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Appelez un taxi, au lieu de dire des âneries. Ah, vous vouliez être mon fiancé, assumez ! Je suis du genre chiante et esclavagiste, mais je sais que vous appréciez ça, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu vis à mes côtés, hein, _chéri_ ? » ironisa Lisbon.

Pour toute réponse, Jane sourit. La rage et la méchanceté de sa patronne n'étaient qu'apparentes, et il savait qu'il avait mérité la colère de la jolie brune.

« De plus, tout le monde va bien évidemment voir que nous ne sommes pas en couple ! » continua l'agent dans le taxi, en baissant la voix.

« Monsieur, trouvez-vous que ma compagne et moi sommes assortis ? » demanda Jane en interpellant le taxi driver sous le regard encore plus exaspéré de Lisbon.

« Pas vraiment. » répondit sèchement le conducteur.

« Vous voyez ? Comment voulez-vous que ma famille croit à notre couple, nous ne sommes même pas assortis ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas de genre à être avec quelqu'un d'assorti à vous. »

« Parce que vous, vous me connaissez mieux que tout le monde, avais-je oublié que Monsieur Jane est médium ? » exagéra Lisbon d'une voix théâtrale.

« Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez raison. Cette fois-ci, je suis allé trop loin. Vous ne semblez pas décolérer et je ne voudrais pour rien au monde gâcher votre réunion de famille. Je vais appeler votre frère et lui dire la vérité dès mon retour en Californie. S'il vous plait, arrêtez-moi là. » ordonna Jane d'une voix calme.

Il donna assez de billets au chauffeur pour que celui-ci amène Lisbon à bon port, et quitta le véhicule, valise en main. Mais à peine eut-il fait quelques mètres qu'il entendit Lisbon crier derrière lui.

« Je ne veux pas être la vieille fille de la famille ! Venez, s'il vous plait. Votre idée est la pire que vous ayez eu mais elle me confère un certain avantage. La machine est lancée, est-ce si mal de continuer ? »

Le consultant n'en attendit pas plus pour se retourner et courir vers le véhicule.

« J'adore les mariages ! » clama-t-il à peine dans le taxi, sous le regard exaspéré de Lisbon.

[…]

Les deux fonctionnaires de police descendirent du taxi quand ils arrivèrent au lieu convenu avec James. Ce dernier était déjà là, et les attendait, sourire aux lèvres.

« Teresa ! Tu m'avais manqué ! » lança James en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras. « Patrick, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Tommy m'avait parlé de vous mais pas en de telles circonstances ! Bienvenue dans la famille. »

« Bonjour James. Tout le plaisir est pour moi. J'attendais avec impatience de connaitre le second petit frère de Tess. »

Le consultant sentit les ongles de Lisbon se planter dans la peau de sa main gauche mais n'en fit pas cas.

« Kitty n'a pas pu m'accompagner pour vous recevoir, elle est actuellement dans sa famille et prépare le mariage! »

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Jim, je suis par là, n'hésite pas. » assura Lisbon.

« Le temps où j'avais besoin que tu sois une mère pour moi est révolu, Teresa. » sourit James. « Tu peux désormais profiter de ton séjour comme tu aurais du profiter de ta jeunesse. »

« Insinues-tu que je suis vieille ? » plaisanta Lisbon pour détendre l'atmosphère après ce rappel douloureux.

« Terriblement vieille. Fripée, ridée, bossue et j'en passe ! Allez, venez plutôt par là que je vous montre votre hôtel. »

Le trio marcha quelques minutes, longeant la mer, les deux Lisbon se racontant les années passées loin l'un de l'autre et Jane marchant derrière. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un grand hôtel, entouré d'un jardin et de piscines.

« Voilà votre demeure, les amoureux. Présentez-vous au nom de Lisbon, une chambre est réservée. Vous aurez normalement vue sur la mer. » expliqua James. « Pour ma part, je vous retrouve demain ! Je serai le type près de la dame en blanc. »

« Le plus beau de l'église ? » demanda Lisbon avec un sourire.

« Le plus beau, comme toujours. »

Jane regarda le frère et la sœur se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec un sourire. Sa patronne semblait apaisée, quand un de ses frères était à proximité.

« Je prends ta valise, mon amour ? » proposa-t-il quand Lisbon fur libérée des bras de son frère.

« J'espère que nous aurons une chambre dans les étages. » répondit l'agent quand ils entrèrent dans le hall. « Pour vous balancer par la fenêtre. » précisa-t-elle.

« Ouf ! J'ai un instant craint que vous ignoriez le surnom ! » avoua Jane.

« C'est ce qui m'inquiète à votre sujet. Vous vous sentez bien quand vous êtes en conflit avec les gens qui vous entourent. A moitié psychopathe. L'harmonie, ça vous dit rien du tout ? »

« Un instrument de musique ? »

Lisbon souffla de dédain et s'avança vers l'hôtesse d'accueil.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Jane en lui courant après avec les bagages. « Vous venez de dire que je suis un psychopathe, je n'allais tout de même pas vous répondre sérieusement ! »

Lisbon l'ignora et demanda la chambre que James avait réservée. Suite nuptiale, pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle se sentit rougir : son frère semblait vraiment très enthousiaste à l'idée qu'elle soit en couple. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur sans un mot pour le consultant et découvrit avec surprise que leur suite occupait tout le dernier étage. Elle entra le code de la chambre et ne put retenir une exclamation quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un loft moderne, bordé par une baie vitrée offrant une vue exceptionnelle sur l'océan Atlantique.

« Jane, venez voir, vite ! »

Le consultant essoufflé posa les bagages sur le sol et rejoignit son amie, amusé par son enthousiasme soudain.

« C'est fabuleux, n'est-ce pas ? » s'exclama l'agent en sortant sur le balcon.

« C'est grand. »

« Vous êtes blasé. »

« Je ne le suis pas ! Je suis bluffé par la vue, et ce qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est que c'est incroyablement grand. Vraiment. » certifia le consultant.

Voyant que la brune ne répondait pas, il reprit la parole.

« Regardez, là-bas. »

« Quoi ? »

Jane se plaça derrière elle et montra un point à l'horizon, pointant son doigt par-dessus son épaule.

« Là-bas. Vous ne voyez pas ? Paris. Madrid. Casablanca. Et si vous regardez très bien, vous pouvez voir, au-delà de la Méditerranée, la Syrie. Vous la voyez ? »

Lisbon resta muette quelques secondes, fixant l'horizon d'un air absent, avant de se ressaisir.

« Vous êtes un incroyable gamin. »

« Merci. » répondit Jane.

« C'était pas un compliment. Oh puis zut, vous m'énervez. Je rentre, j'ai froid, le soleil se couche. »

« Le soleil se couche et vous rentrez plutôt que de l'admirer ? C'est vous qui avez un peu trop perdu votre âme d'enfant. »

« Mon frère se marie demain. Je n'ai pas envie d'être fatiguée. C'est le plus beau jour de sa vie. Je me dois d'être en forme. »

« Et au plus beau jour de la vôtre, serez-vous là, où est-ce que vous serez trop occupée à prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Lisbon dévisagea Jane de longues secondes avant de détourner le regard et de rentrer silencieusement.

« Quand vous vous coucherez, essayez de ne pas faire de bruit. » demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes.

« Promis. Faites de beaux rêves, Lisbon. »

Jane attendit une réponse qui n'arriva pas et haussa les épaules, reportant son attention sur le paysage face à lui. Quelques mètres plus bas, sur la plage, des gens regardaient le soleil se coucher, tandis que d'autres préparaient une soirée qui s'annonçait alcoolisée.

La mer brilla excessivement sous les derniers rayons, avant de prendre une teinte plus foncée. La nuit était tombée, il pouvait aller se coucher sans regret.

[…]

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Je n'ai pas voulu vous réveillez, vous étiez au milieu du lit. »

« Et vous avez dormi sur le fauteuil ? C'est idiot. »

« Je trouvais ça plutôt gentil mais si vous dites que c'est idiot, ça doit l'être. »

« Pardon, je voulais dire que c'est idiot de ne pas m'avoir réveillée. »

« Vous m'auriez assommé et mon costard n'aurait pas été assorti aux ecchymoses. » plaisanta Jane. « En parlant de costard, vous devriez peut-être vous habiller. »

« Je devrais, en effet. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas faire un tour sur le balcon ? »

« Vous ne voulez pas que je vous vois en pyjama ? » s'étonna Jane.

« S'il vous plait. »

« Je me retourne le temps que vous alliez à la salle de bains, d'accord ? Pendant que vous vous douchez, je m'habillerai. Si vous me mettez sur le balcon, je risque d'être en retard. »

« Ca marche. Ne trichez pas. » menaça Lisbon.

Jane s'exécuta et laissa échapper un rire en entendant Lisbon courir derrière lui. Il enfila ensuite son costard, coiffa ses quelques mèches, et attendit patiemment que Lisbon ne sorte de la salle de bains.

« J'ai besoin d'aide. » appela-t-elle alors que le consultant commençait à s'impatienter.

« J'arrive. »

« Problème de fermeture. » avoua-t-elle en lui présentant son dos quand il arriva à elle.

Jane sourit et noua le lacet que Lisbon lui tendait.

« Merci. Si vous pouvez sortir le temps que je termine… » demanda-t-elle sans lui faire face.

« Comment ai-je pu vivre avec une femme pendant si longtemps ! » déplora le mentaliste en obéissant et en rejoignant le fauteuil quitté quelques secondes plus tôt.

Lisbon ignora le sarcasme et commença à se maquiller. Une boule lui enserrait le ventre. James se mariait, mince ! Le temps avait filé si vite !

[...]

« Vous voilà en… »

Jane s'interrompit en voyant Lisbon arriver. Une longue robe émeraude, brodée de fil noir, assortie à ses yeux et ses cheveux… Elle n'aurait pas pu être mieux mise en valeur, pensa-t-il. Les mots se bousculèrent dans sa tête sans qu'il ne sache lesquels étaient les plus appropriés.

« C'est joli. » avoua-t-il enfin quand elle saisit le bras qui lui offrait pour quitter la chambre.

Ils descendirent dans le hall et il appela un taxi. Le trajet qui les conduisait à l'église se fit en silence.

Chacun avait ses raisons de prier pour que la journée se déroule pour le mieux.

* * *

**Bon alors? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! :) **

**Des Bisous ! **


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hello, Hello ! Mille excuses pour le retard. Je suis étudiante en fac et comme tous les étudiants en fac, c'est pendant les vacances que j'ai le moins de temps pour moi, et pendant l'année scolaire que je peux écrire des heures durant. Ceux qui le vivent seront certainement d'accord avec moi. **

**Jisbon** : Merci pour ton avis positif sur ce début de fiction ! Je suis contente de toujours te faire rire, et rassurée que tu me trouves fidèle aux personnages de la série. Je ne développe pas cette réponse car tu reprenais beaucoup de passages du chapitre et que rebondir là-dessus trois semaines plus tard, c'est pas évident, mais merci pour ta review qui m'a touchée et encouragée ! Merci ! Tu es géniale !

**Flo** : Contente de t'avoir fait rire ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ta motivation et tes encouragements ! Comme j'ai dit à Jisbon, je ne peux rebondir des semaines plus tard sur toutes les parties de ta review, la plupart faisant référence au chapitre, et je m'en excuse, mais merci du fond du cœur de me suivre encore. You are the best ever.

**ENJOY, everyone ! **

* * *

Quand le taxi s'arrêta, Lisbon prit une grande inspiration avant d'en descendre. A peine eurent-ils mis un pied dehors qu'une dame, la soixantaine et un goût prononcé pour les couleurs criardes, se jeta sur eux.

« Teresa, je suis contente de te voir ! »

L'intéressée serra brièvement la dame dans ses bras avant de faire un geste vers Jane.

« Tante Hedwige, je te présente Patrick. Mon compagnon. » ajouta-t-elle à contrecœur.

Ce dernier s'inclina en attrapant la main droite de la vieille dame.

« Je suis, Madame, heureux de vous rencontrer enfin. Tess m'a dit tellement de bien de vous ! »

« Ah, vraiment ? » sembla s'étonner Hedwige. « Le plaisir est réciproque, jeune homme. »

« Jeune homme, n'exagère pas ! » plaisanta Lisbon.

« Si tu n'en veux pas, tu n'as qu'à me le donner ! » lança une voix derrière eux. « Je suis Erwan, le cousin de Teresa. Enchanté ! » précisa-t-il en tendant la main à Jane.

« Moi de même. » répondit poliment celui-ci.

« Tess, tu me diras où tu l'as pêché, que j'aille m'acheter le même hein ? » plaisanta le nouvel arrivant en embrassant la joue de sa cousine. « Je venais juste chercher Maman. Tu viens ? » demanda-t-il à la tante de Lisbon. « Papa nous attend pour une photo. »

Le duo repartit, laissant Jane et Lisbon seuls.

« Je ne dis jamais du bien d'Hedwige. Cette vieille chouette n'est réapparue dans ma vie que quand mon père est décédé. Jamais elle ne nous a aidé avant, quand on avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Faites attention à ce que vous racontez. Sinon, vous avez visiblement tapé dans l'œil d'Erwan. Son copain est là-bas » dit-elle en montrant un homme du doigt. « Et là, vous avez le frère et la sœur de ma mère, Rosa et Nelson. Accompagnés de leurs conjoints respectifs. Les enfants qui tournent autour d'eux sont mes cousins, mon oncle et ma tante sont nés bien après ma mère. Et là-bas, vous avez ma grand-mère, Amanda. Elle a l'air sénile, comme ça, mais elle a plus sa tête que l'ensemble des personnes ici. Oh, et Tommy est là-bas avec Annabeth. »

« Annie. » corrigea le consultant.

« Il ne vont jamais croire qu'on est ensemble… » réfléchit Lisbon en ignorant la remarque.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

« Parce que vous seriez eux, vous le croiriez ? »

« Je croirais tout de votre part. » rigola Jane.

« Rees ! Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Tommy en s'approchant. « Cinq minutes que tu regardes vers nous, mais tu as décidé de nous ignorer, apparemment ! » rigola-t-il. « Salut Jane ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« En super forme, mec ! Et toi ? »

« Très content de vous voir ! Pas bavarde, Tess ! A croire que tu ne voulais vraiment pas me parler ! »

« Désolée Tommy. » répondit l'agent en serrant brièvement son frère contre elle. « Patrick et moi nous demandions comment t'annoncer que nous sommes ensemble. »

« Voilà chose faite ! Mais James m'avait prévenu, il voulait tout savoir de ton prétendu médium. » taquina le chasseur de primes. « N'ai pas de crainte, après l'horrible femme que j'ai trainé pendant des années, tu ne peux pas faire pire ! »

« Je suis sûre du contraire. » rétorqua Lisbon en souriant à son consultant.

« La famille Lisbon semble m'apprécier, heureusement qu'il y a la tante Hedwige ! » lança Jane à la cantonade.

« Oh mec, on plaisantait ! »

« Oui, mec, on plaisantait ! » reprit Lisbon en imitant le ton de son petit frère. « Comment vas-tu, Annabeth ? » ajouta-t-elle en regardant la nouvelle arrivée.

« Annie. » répondirent Jane et la concernée d'une même voix.

« Je vais bien, tante Teresa. J'ai enfin appris à maîtriser les neuf millimètres et l'école de police devrait m'accepter dans quelques années. »

« Qui voudrait être flic de nos jours ? » demanda Lisbon en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est dangereux, on a affaire à des gens armés, souvent cruels, on passe ses nuits au bureau, on se traine des consultants souvent pénibles, mais qu'on finit par apprécier plus que de raison, et nos seuls amis sont les membres de notre équipe. Mais c'est génial, ça, Teresa ! N'importe quelle personne normale devrait vouloir être flic ! » rétorqua l'adolescente sur un ton lent qui se voulait rebelle.

Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce bout de femme ressemblait tellement à sa tante.

« Nous devrions rentrer, la cérémonie va commencer. » conseilla Tommy en ignorant la passion dans les paroles de sa fille.

Le quatuor s'exécuta et tous cherchèrent leurs noms sur les bancs de l'église, avant de les trouver, au plus grand dam de Lisbon, sur les deux premiers rangs. Elle détestait être devant, depuis l'école primaire.

[…]

La cérémonie avait été comme toutes les autres, à une exception près: James avait fait tomber l'alliance avant de la passer au doigt de Kitty Reilly. – « Oui, je le veux ». C'est la raison pour laquelle toute la famille Reilly était réunie sur le parvis de l'église et s'indignait avec verve au sujet de cet incident. Les Lisbon, quant à eux, en riaient encore. Leur James resterait toujours James, et cela les rassurait tous.

« Ca va Lisbon ? Vous n'avez pas eu l'air en forme pendant la cérémonie… » demanda Jane en s'approchant de la jolie brune.

« Allons marcher. » répondit cette dernière.

Le duo s'éloigna du groupe et le consultant dévisagea sa patronne, attendant une explication.

« Je déteste les mariages. »

Jane resta silencieux.

« Il me tarde de commencer la fête. Les cérémonies me font flipper. L'engagement à vie… J'en suis jalouse d'une part, mais de l'autre, je n'envie pas du tout ces gens qui s'unissent jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Premièrement, parce que la mort a plus souvent la forme de la trahison, deuxièmement, parce que leur liberté se voit poser des limites. Chacun a des comptes à rendre à sa moitié, chacun a des responsabilités conjugales en plus de toutes celles qu'il a déjà… »

« Le mariage n'est qu'une forme d'engagement. Bien des gens restent ensemble toutes leur vie sans se marier mais en respectant les mêmes règles. Ceux-là pourtant vous ne les condamnez pas ? »

« Ceux-là ne sont pas condamnables. Ceux-là ont toute la liberté qu'ils souhaitent si un jour ils décident de s'en aller chacun de son côté. »

« Et la partie jalousie, alors ? »

« Ils ne mourront pas seuls. »

« Vous craignez à ce point de finir vieille fille ? Je plaisantais juste, dans le taxi, hier. »

« Vous avez pourtant touché juste. Qui voudrait de moi ? »

« Moi. »

Lisbon dévisagea son ami avant de se mettre à rire.

« Je suis sérieuse, Jane. Mon destin est tout tracé et vieille fille je finirai ! » improvisa-t-elle comme si elle récitait un adage.

« Pourquoi juger si sévèrement le mariage auquel nous assistons ? C'est tout de même celui de votre frère. »

« Tous les mariages sont les mêmes et j'ai été déçue de constater que même si c'est une des personnes les plus chères à mes yeux qui se marie, rien ne rendait la cérémonie plus magique qu'à l'ordinaire. »

« Vous voilà sévère. »

« Vous vouliez savoir, vous savez. Retournons vers la foule, il ne faudrait pas qu'on se perde, je ne sais pas où va se dérouler la soirée. »

« Je vous suis. » murmura Jane, pensif.

Lisbon était décidément bien plus marquée par la vie qu'elle ne semblait l'être, et il trouvait cette fatalité terrible dans la bouche de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais connu de drame. Ainsi donc, un mal être pouvait arriver seul ?

« Patrick, montez donc avec Erwan et moi, Teresa n'aura qu'à se joindre à Tommy et à Annabeth, ainsi nous ferons plus ample connaissance ! » susurra la tande Hedwige quand le "couple" eut rejoint le groupe.

Sous le regard incendiaire de sa patronne, Jane ne put que se contraindre à accepter l'invitation de l'aïeule et monta dans le cabriolet qui attendait devant l'église. Si la famille de Lisbon voulait le connaitre, ainsi soit-il…Ils allaient le connaitre.

* * *

Des avis? Je ne promets pas une suite imminente, d'autant plus que je commence bientôt le boulot (serveuse, midi et soir) mais ne vous inquiétez pas, jamais je n'ai abandonné une fiction et j'ai trop de plaisir à écrire celle-là! Bisous, à chacune d'entre vous (Je ne pense pas le masculin utile, si?)


	4. Chapitre 3

**Helloooo! **

**Vous n'y croyiez plus, hein?**

**Mais je vous avais dit que je finissais toujours mes histoires! Simplement, l'été, je n'ai ni ordi, ni temps, ni internet, alors mon aventure fan-fiction se met en pause. J'espère vous retrouver, toutes aussi géniales et motivées que vous l'avez toujours été, pour passer une année de folie en compagnie d'histoires, toutes plus déjantées les unes que les autres ! **

**Je suis teeeeellement contente d'être à nouveau connectée ! Pardonne-moi, toi particulièrement, WhySerious, d'avoir tardé à continuer TON idée.**

**En espérant ne pas vous décevoir ! -Bonne rentrée-**

* * *

« Vous pouvez avouer ! » lâcha la tante Hedwige quand Jane eut pris place à côté d'elle dans la voiture.

« Avouer ? » demanda le médium, surpris.

« Vous êtes un gigolo, le genre de personne qu'on pait pour qu'elle nous accompagne à des mariages et se fasse passer pour le fiancé, c'est ça ? » précisa la vieille dame avec un accent mi amusé, mi dédaigneux. « Vous ne pouvez pas être avec Teresa. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait penser ça. » répondit prudemment Jane, incertain de la conduite à adopter –Hedwige plaisantait-elle ou insinuait-elle réellement de telles horreurs sur sa nièce ?

« Tess est une fille adorable, je peux le lui accorder mais elle n'est pas faite pour vivre avec des gens. C'est à croire qu'elle veut faire fuir toutes les personnes qui s'approchent d'elles. Vous n'avez pas l'air du genre à vous battre pour une femme aussi blessée. Ce sont les belles blondes, intelligentes et souriantes qui vous attirent. Je lis au-delà des apparences, Patrick. » répondit Hedwige avec un clin d'œil qui se voulait sympathique.

« Et au-delà des apparences, Teresa est une fille nulle et je suis du genre à me prostituer ?! »

« Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, jeune homme ! » rigola la vieille.

Jane la dévisagea un instant avant de se retourner vers Erwan.

« Elle est sérieuse ? » demanda-t-il, toujours douteux quant à la conduite à adopter.

« Je suppose. Aigrie, et méchante, je vous présente ma mère. »

« Sauf le respect que je vous dois –et que vous me devez mais dont vous faites fi- je suis un consultant respectable travaillant pour le Bureau Californien d'Investigation et votre nièce est le meilleur agent de son unité. Elle mène notre équipe comme personne d'autre, alliant travail et rapports humains, faisant de nous tous une bande d'amis toujours plus forte. Elle a le cœur sur la main et je l'ai plus d'une fois vu se sacrifier pour des gens qu'elle connaissait à peine. Mais peut-être que je n'ai pas votre troisième œil, votre sixième sens ou votre don de voyance. Peut-être effectivement est-elle une bonne à rien et suis-je un mec à vendre. Madame. »

La tante Hedwige eut un sourire en coin et regarda l'extérieur.

« Là, elle vous prend pour un imbécile et a décidé d'ignorer votre bêtise. » expliqua Erwan sur un ton d'excuse. « Ne l'écoutez pas, c'est une vieille folle… Elle m'a toujours élevé avec ce genre de réflexions, je sais aujourd'hui qu'il suffit de l'ignorer pour bien aller. Mais si elle a raison et que vous êtes un mec à vendre, pensez à moi. » plaisanta le brun pour détendre l'ambiance et détourner les pensées de Jane qui semblait à la fois perdu et choqué.

« Je ne suis pas à vendre. Ca fait des années que je suis à Teresa, sans même qu'elle ne le sache. » répondit doucement Jane avec un sourire.

La voiture se gara enfin sans que personne ne parle davantage. Le consultant en avait pris son parti Erwan avait l'air d'être un mec sympa, mais Lisbon avait bien raison au sujet de sa tante. Le mentaliste n'en revenait pas des insultes qu'il avait entendues au sujet de sa patronne. Cela l'avait mis dans une colère noire, et plus que jamais, il était prêt à la défendre et à la protéger face à tous ceux qui voudraient encore lui faire du mal.

Ignorante de ce qu'il s'était dit sur elle durant les quelques minutes de trajet, Lisbon rejoignit son ami devant le hall de l'hôtel où les deux familles se rassemblaient peu à peu. La réception et le repas avaient lieu dans une salle au rez-de-chaussée.

« Ca va ? Erwan n'a pas été trop pénible ? » demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

« Si jamais je bois trop ce soir, enfermez-moi à double tour dans la chambre. Quand il est à proximité, j'ai toujours peur de me faire violer. » répondit Jane avec un sourire.

« Vous êtes officiellement à moi, je le lui interdirai ! » assura Lisbon sur un ton autoritaire avant de rire à nouveau.

« Mon héroïne. » lâcha Jane sur un ton de sarcasme qui sembla échapper à la nouvelle arrivante.

« A ce point ? Décidément Patrick tu as bien changé ! » taquina Annabeth en arrivant aux côtés du duo.

« Non, ta tante a toujours été un repère pour moi ! » répondit Jane sur un ton pompeux.

« Si, tu as changé. Enormément, même. » lança l'adolescente avec un clin d'œil en brandissant un portefeuille en cuir noir.

Lisbon éclata de rire devant la mine incrédule de Jane.

« L'élève dépasse le maître, il faut croire ! »

Jane leva à son tour sa main droite et l'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un petit téléphone portable.

« Non, je suis toujours le meilleur. Mais tu es en passe de devenir une voleuse professionnelle, j'en toucherai deux mots à ton père. »

« Tu peux y aller, je ne pense pas qu'il ait quoi que ce soit à redire au recel. » rétorqua Annabeth.

« Quoi ?! » s'indigna Lisbon.

« Ma petite sœur essaie encore de tout savoir sur ma vie ? » taquina Tommy en rejoignant le trio.

« Annab-Annie vient de sous-entendre que tu n'as rien contre le vol, et tu ne m'as pas encore parlé de ton métier actuel, je suis en droit de me poser quelques questions non ? »

« Rees chérie, arrête un peu de fourrer ton nez partout… Occupe-toi plutôt de James, je pense que lui a de vrais soucis et qu'il a besoin d'aide. » rétorqua le plus jeune des Lisbon en pointant son grand frère du doigt.

Ce dernier était entouré de bonnes femmes toutes plus maquillées les unes que les autres et semblait ne plus savoir où donner de la tête.

« Oncle James a toujours eu du mal à parler aux autres, laissons-le s'entraîner avec les tantes de sa nouvelle femme ! » plaisanta Annabeth. « Qui vient par-là d'ailleurs. » ajouta-t-elle comme si elle prévenait ses camarades lors d'une mission.

« Teresa, Tommy, Annabeth, comment allez-vous ? Et vous devez être Patrick, le compagnon de ma belle-sœur préféré ? » demanda la rouquine en robe blanche tandis qu'elle embrassait chaque Lisbon sur les deux joues.

« Je suis enchanté d'être ainsi présenté à une si belle femme. » récita Jane d'un ton charmeur en inclinant légèrement la tête.

« Vous me flattez ! Je suis navrée d'interrompre si vite nos présentations mais le devoir m'appelle… Venez, nous n'avons qu'à aller prendre l'apéritif l'équipe d'organisation a tout préparé sur la plage. »

Les Lisbon acquiescèrent avant de suivre la mariée. Des tables avaient été dressées de façon à ce que sur vingt mètres, les invités avaient accès à une sélection de mises en bouches toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Faisant fi des convenances, Annabeth se dirigea vers la table la plus proche d'elle et se saisit d'un toast au saumon sous le regard amusé de Jane.

« Ca va, Lisbon ? » demanda-t-il à l'agent après un moment de silence de la part de la jeune femme.

« Les apéritifs de mariage... Soit vous arrivez à boire assez d'alcool avant d'écouter les idioties des uns et des autres, soit c'est fichu. Vous devrez siroter un vin doux en feignant vous intéresser aux conversations. Vous êtes quel genre ? »

« Le genre à me dépêcher d'aller nous chercher des verres. » répondit Jane avec un sourire après une brève pensée pour la discussion avec la tante Hedwige.

La serveuse tendit les deux coupes de muscat que Jane lui avait demandé, assurant le couple que cet alcool français les ravirait par son goût sucré et ses saveurs. Lisbon s'empara de sa coupe et la descendit d'un trait.

« Peu importe les saveurs du sud de la France, qu'ils me pardonnent. Mon oncle Nelson approche et j'aimerai bien que mes sens s'inhibent avant que sa lente marche n'aboutisse à nous.»

« Vous êtes d'un cynisme effarant. »

« Parce que vous prenez la vie au premier degré et du bon côté, vous ? » rétorqua la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil.

« Un point pour vous. »

« Nelson, comment vas-tu ? Je n'ai pu que te faire signe de loin, avant la cérémonie, il y a tellement de monde, aujourd'hui ! »

« Bonjour ma chérie ! Alors voilà ton compagnon ? Patrick, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, comment ai-je oublié de te le présenter, voyons ! Après tout, c'est lui qui amène ma propre famille à venir me voir, qu'en avez-vous à faire de savoir comment je vais, moi ? »

« Oh ma chérie, je t'en prie, pas ce ton théâtral avec moi ! Tu oublies que je te connais trop bien pour savoir que tu ne penses pas vraiment tes propos. Va plutôt nous chercher à boire au lieu de faire ta mauvaise tête. »

Lisbon leva les yeux et tourna les talons, toujours en exagérant ses gestes. Jane s'amusa à la voir partir sous l'autorité de son oncle, qui la regardait avec bienveillance.

« Où en étions-nous… Ah oui. Patrick, c'est ça ? »

« C'est bien ça, Monsieur. »

« Patrick…Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes avec ma petite Teresa ? »

« Et bien… » commença le consultant, pas préparé à inventer des réponses sur sa prétendue relation.

« Et comment l'avez-vous amené à vous faire confiance au point qu'elle accepte de s'engager ? »

« Oh, ça… »

« Ecoutez-moi bien, mon garçon. J'ignore ce qu'il y a entre Teresa et vous, j'ignore ce que vous mijotez tous les deux avec votre pseudo couple, mais je connais assez bien ma nièce pour savoir quand elle est heureuse. Et tout l'après -midi, quand elle discutait avec vous, elle avait cet éclat dans le regard, cette lueur que je n'ai pas eu souvent l'occasion de voir. Alors ne vous arrêtez jamais de faire ces tours de magie, qui rendent le sourire à quelqu'un qui pensait l'avoir définitivement perdu. Compris, mon garçon ? »

Rassuré de ne pas avoir eu à subir les foudres d'un autre membre de la famille Lisbon, Jane hocha la tête, les idées encore embrouillées. Aussi âgé que soit l'oncle Nelson, il était grand et encore bien bâti, et le consultant n'aurait vraiment pas aimé être en désaccord avec lui. Lisbon arriva après cet avertissement -ou cet encouragement, Jane ne savait pas très bien- tenant péniblement trois verres.

« Whisky pour Nelson, et muscat pour J..Patrick et moi. Il faut bien fêter le mariage de James. » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire pour son oncle.

« Il faut bien. » répéta Nelson.

« Alors, cul-sec ! » coupa Jane en retournant son verre dans sa bouche.

Lisbon le dévisagea avant de hausser les épaules et de l'imiter.

« Bon les jeunes, je vois ce pauvre Erwan seul près des toasts à la tapenade, je vais aller lui tenir compagnie. Ce jeune me fait de la peine, je me demande comment il arrive à survivre à son horreur de mère. »

L'oncle de Lisbon s'éloigna sans que l'agent ne dise un mot, mais quand il fut hors de portée, elle éclata de rire.

« Jane, il faudra boire à la santé de ce muscat ! Dès qu'on rentrera en Californie ! Il rend ce mariage supportable, presque même marrant. »

« Je dois avouer que je m'amuse plus que je ne le pensais ! »

« Menteur ! Si vous avez décidé de m'accompagner, c'est que vous espériez vous amuser bien plus qu'en écoutant ma famille déblatérer. Vous connaissant, vous deviez vous imaginer, racontant des choses honteuses sur moi devant mes proches hilares. Pas trop déçu, sadique que vous êtes ? » lança Lisbon sur un ton provocateur.

« Je n'ai jamais espéré venir pourrir votre vie plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. »

« Vous avez l'avantage d'être franc. »

Lisbon baissa les yeux, regardant son verre d'un air absent.

« Vous avez toujours l'avantage d'être franc. Ce qui est bizarre, vous ne trouvez pas, de la part d'un charlatan ? »

La question plana dans l'air, agressive. L'agent avait relevé les yeux vers le consultant et le dévisageait, à présent.

« J'étais un charlatan il y a des années Libson. Si vous actualisiez votre vision du monde, vous seriez peut-être moins en colère, moins triste, aussi. Ca vous éviterait de vous souler au mariage de votre frère pour éviter votre famille, et ça éviterait que je ne passe pour un profiteur sans cœur. Vous vous évertuez à me cantonner dans ce rôle, et ça commence à vraiment me déplaire. »

Jane cracha la fin de sa phrase en attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il tourna donc les talons et commença à s'éloigner, d'un pas qu'il aurait voulu plus assuré mais que l'alcool et le sable rendaient incertain.

« Revenez, où allez-vous ? »

« Prendre l'air. » cria le médium sans se retourner pour voir Lisbon lui courir après.

« Nous sommes déjà dehors. Vous allez finir mouillé à vous approchez comme ça des vagues, c'est tout ce que vous allez gagner ! »

Jane se retourna en levant les yeux au ciel. Lisbon l'exaspérait. Quand elle se planta devant lui et qu'elle le regarda, il sentit ses veines tressaillir. Ca lui était déjà arrivé au CBI, bien sûr. Lisbon était une belle femme, même Cho admettait qu'elle avait une certaine aura, parfois déstabilisante.

Mais au CBI, Jane ne s'invitait pas à une réunion de famille. Au CBI, Jane n'avait jamais l'occasion de voir Lisbon en robe de soirée, dans un décor de rêve. Et surtout, au CBI, il n'y avait pas cet alcool, qui réchauffait ses veines et le poussait en avant, malgré tous ses efforts pour y résister. Sans réfléchir davantage, il s'approcha encore de Lisbon, et l'embrassa.

**Antsybal**

* * *

**Some advices? Ce n'est pas terminé, même si on s'approche de la fin (c'est une mini fic, vous le saviez! J'attends donc vos nouvelles éventuelles idées ;) )**

**All my love.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Voilà la suite, et fin.  
C'est un peu fade, je m'en excuse... Depuis le mois de juin de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, et s'il est possible que je réécrive sur Mentalist, je pense faire un break avec ce fandom. Vous l'aurez vu comme moi, c'est médiocre quand je ne suis pas inspirée, et je m'en excuse, j'ai fait du mieux possible, pour vous... :$ **  
**Si vous voulez continuer de me suivre, j'écris actuellement sur Batman et le célèbre Joker, mais ça tournera un jour et qui sait, la saison 5 de Mentalist me ramènera-t-elle à vous? **  
**Merci pour tout. **  
**Love,**  
**Antsybal**

* * *

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

« Pardon ?! » demanda Jane, redescendant sur terre.

« Vous venez de m'embrasser. Vous êtes malade ? »

« Non, mais Annie, Tommy et d'autres personnes que je ne connais pas nous regardent, là-bas, alors j'ai voulu renforcer notre mensonge ! »

N'était-il pas génial ? Lisbon allait se retourner quand il la rattrapa par le bras.

« Ne vous retournez pas comme ça, voyons ! Vous nous feriez repérer. »

« Puis-je au moins retourner là-bas boire un verre, Monsieur l'acteur, ou cela va-t-il compromettre votre mise en scène ? » demanda Lisbon sur un ton mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

« Quittez la scène, si vous le souhaitez ! Je mourrai en artiste ! » intima Jane sur un ton théâtral.

L'agent du CBI se mit à rire et tourna les talons. Talons un peu trop hauts pour qu'elle puisse marcher correctement dans le sable. Titubant, elle les enleva, et se mit à courir en riant vers l'assemblée.

Jane la regarda partir. Lisbon était tellement paradoxale. Riant aux éclats, elle incarnait la joie de vivre, mais l'alcool qu'elle avait dans le sang témoignait de son malaise face à sa propre vie. Il aurait aimé la protéger, mais elle ne semblait pas prête.

[…]

« Patrick, Teresa, Tommy, nous passons à table si vous voulez bien montrer l'exemple ? » demanda James en s'approchant du trio qui discutait.

La nuit était tombée. La mer brillait grâce à la lune, et la lumière ondulait sur les vagues. Ou alors, peut-être que c'étaient des papillons ? Oui, c'était certainement les papillons.

« Lisbon, ça va ? »

L'agent se retourna vers Jane, les yeux dans le vide.

« Jane, vous pensez que les papillons peuvent danser sur la mer ? »

« J'en suis persuadé. Mais si vous voulez vraiment les voir, il faut arrêter de boire. Venez, entrons. »

Le prétendu couple suivit le défilé de robes et de costards qui s'engouffraient dans la salle.

« Vous êtes placés tous ensemble, pas d'inquiétude ! » chuchota James à l'oreille de sa sœur quand passa devant lui.

« Je ne m'inquiétais pas ! » s'insurgea-t-elle.

« Si tu le dis. Au fait, Tess ? Tu es ma grande sœur. C'est toi qui es sensée me coucher quand j'aurais trop bu, pas l'inverse ! » taquina le jeune homme en costard.

« Tu es marié, maintenant, Kelly va s'en charger ! »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi, j'ai Jane. » rassura Lisbon comme si c'était une évidence. « C'est une évidence. » répondit-elle à voix haute en écho à ses pensées. Elle tanguait sacrément.

« Je n'en doute pas ! »

« Parce que Jane a toujours été là, même quand on faisait pas sembl… »

« J'ai toujours été là, même quand on était seulement amis ! » coupa le mentaliste en saisissant Lisbon par le bras et l'entrainant à sa suite.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?! » demanda-t-il en la fixant.

« Quoi ?! »

« Quelques verres et vous voilà incapable de tenir votre langue ?! Petite joueuse ! »

« Ne me provoquez pas Jane ! Je suis certaine que si vous buviez deux whisky, vous m'avoueriez vos sentiments alors pas de commentaire. »

« Vous avouer quels sentiments ?! » s'étonna l'homme en regardant son amie avec attention.

Cette dernière le regarda avec un regard enfantin avant de mettre un index devant sa bouche.

« Ceux dont je ne suis pas digne et qu'il vous faut taire ! » chuchota-t-elle, le doigt toujours sur sa bouche.

Jane sourit faiblement et lui intima de s'asseoir, ignorant la réplique, et attendant patiemment qu'Annie et Tommy les rejoignent. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt une dizaine autour de la grande table ronde. Parmi eux, Jane ne connaissait qu'Erwan mais il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à discuter avec le jeune homme. Lisbon le perturbait. Ivre, elle se comportait étrangement avec lui. Elle lui avait carrément parlé des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, prouvant premièrement qu'ils n'étaient pas un secret, et deuxièmement, qu'il faisait bien de les garder pour lui.

L'apéro se termina même pour les retardataires qui entrèrent et une armée de serveurs envahit la salle, disposant une assiette garnie devant chaque convive. Une femme assise en face de Lisbon interpella soudain le voisin de l'agent.

« Alors, Oliver, comment vont tes enfants ? »

« Le grand doit courir quelque part par là et Maggie est avec une baby sitter à la maison. Ca embêtait un peu Moira mais elle a fini par céder et m'accompagner. » sourit l'homme en prenant la main de sa compagne en souriant. « Et vous, alors ?! Tom doit être à l'université, maintenant, non ? »

« Tom est en deuxième année de médecine. Il a passé le concours avec brio. » annonça-t-elle non sans une certaine fierté.

« Et personne ne me demande comment vont mes enfants ? » interrompit Erwan, faisant rire toute la table.

« Ne sois pas si ironique ! J'ai cru comprendre que ça devenait sérieux avec ton copain ? Vous pourrez bientôt adopter, comme l'a dit le maire de New York, mieux vaut deux papas aimants qu'un père alcoolique et une mère droguée. »

« Surtout deux papas comme Andrew et moi. Nous serions des modèles irréprochables ! » ironisa encore le cousin de Lisbon.

Cette dernière se saisit de son verre de vin rouge et l'avala d'un trait.

« Robert, j'ai appris que tu avais récemment divorcé ? J'ai été désolée de l'apprendre… » continua la femme qui avait initié la conversation.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai la garde des enfants et j'ai depuis peu rencontré une nouvelle femme. Rien de sérieux pour l'instant mais je pense pouvoir refaire ma vie. Comme on dit, une femme vous rend père, une autre fait de vous un homme ! »

« Et tu ne l'as pas amenée pour nous la présenter ? »

« Ce n'est pas encore le moment ! J'ai préféré retrouver la famille seul avec les enfants. Qui sont d'ailleurs en train de tirer ta fille par les cheveux. Je vais intervenir. » s'excusa ledit Robert en quittant la table.

En reculant, il fit basculer le meuble, menaçant de faire tomber le verre que Lisbon venait de remplir à nouveau. Mais Jane attrapa fermement la main de son amie, l'empêchant de se saisir de l'alcool.

« Et vous, Patrick, Teresa, à quand les enfants ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? » demanda Lisbon avec agressivité.

« Et bien, pour vous épanouir, pour progresser dans la vie, et fonder une famille ! »

« Jouer à papa et maman pour avoir de quoi raconter en société ? Et après, hein, Cathy ? Après ? On aura l'air de quoi quand ils découvriront que le monde dans lequel ils vivent est chaotique ? On aura l'air de quoi quand ils nous demanderont la recette pour être heureux ? On leur dira de fonder une famille, comme nous avant eux ? Regardez-vous… Vous êtes pathétiques, avec vos vies bien rangées. »

L'agent leva son verre pour le porter à sa bouche quand Jane se leva.

« On va aller prendre l'air, chérie. »

« Pas la peine. »

« Si, on va aller prendre l'air. »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Tess ? » demanda Erwan .

« On a appris récemment qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. » expliqua Jane.

Lisbon se figea et releva la tête.

« Là, je veux bien prendre l'air. » lâcha-t-elle.

Le couple s'éloigna, avec un dernier regard d'excuse du consultant pour la tablée.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Non mais vous les avez entendus ?! »

« Et que faites-vous des convenances ? De la politesse ? »

« Ma politesse s'arrête quand la cousine de ma mère parle de pères alcooliques. Je peux tolérer qu'on expose son bonheur sans aucune décence. Ca, ça arrive tous les jours. Sans arrêt. »

Lisbon avança vers la plage, se retrouvant les pieds dans le sable.

« Tous les jours on croise quelqu'un pour parler de ses enfants, de son mari, et du chien. Tous les jours ! Mais quand les gens savent qu'on est seul, ils ont au moins un regard d'excuse, de compassion écœurante. Ce soir, je suis sensée être en couple. Je suis sensée être heureuse. Et ils parlent comme si j'étais l'une des leurs. Au point d'en oublier mon histoire, au point de faire des remarques bourgeoises sur les parents dits indignes. »

L'agent s'affala dans le sable, sans prendre garde à sa robe. Jane s'avança doucement et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, vous savez… »

« Oui, je sais… Je suis désolée de me plaindre de la sorte. »

« Ne vous excusez pas… Il n'y a pas de degré dans la souffrance et je ne prétends pas être plus malheureux que vous. »

« J'aimerai tellement avoir une vie normale… » gémit Lisbon en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Faite de nuits agitées, de cris de bébés, de chiens à nettoyer et de comptes à rendre à un conjoint ennuyeux ? Lisbon, pitié ! » plaisanta Jane en mettant un bras autour des épaules de l'agent désespéré.

« Reese ? »

La voix venait de derrière eux et Jane eut du mal à reconnaître celle de James.

« Je vous laisse. » murmura-t-il en se levant.

[…]

Il n'en pouvait plus de la famille de Lisbon. Les questions pleuvaient, les avances d'Erwan avaient à présent quelque chose de flippant, et les coups d'œil en coin passaient son corps au rayon X. Teresa n'avait visiblement jamais présenté personne à sa famille, et Jane en faisait les frais. Alors qu'il n'était là que pour donner le change. Bah, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, c'était lui qui s'était imposé à cette petite fête. Il regarda sa montre et commença à s'impatienter. Teresa et son frère avaient disparus depuis presque une heure. Les gens dansaient et discutaient de tous côtés. Des cris et des applaudissements retentirent et James et Lisbon apparurent. Plusieurs personnes réclamèrent une danse au frère et à la sœur, qui s'exécutèrent bon gré mal gré.

Quand la chanson fut terminée, l'agent s'enfuit littéralement pour rejoindre Jane.

« Ca va mieux ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« Beaucoup mieux. James est heureux, se marie, Tommy a Annie, et même si ça parait bizarre, j'ai voulu ça toute ma vie. Alors je ne dois pas regretter aujourd'hui. »

« Et votre bonheur, quand vient-il ? »

« Vous ne m'invitez pas à danser ? » détourna Lisbon avec un sourire enfantin.

Jane fronça les sourcils sur un regard mi amusé mi inquisiteur avant de se pencher en avant et de présenter son bras à Lisbon. Le duo avança vers la piste et entama une danse en riant. Puis une seconde musique résonna et bientôt, ils ne comptèrent plus les chansons.

[…]

« C'était dément ! Merci Jane ! » s'exclama Lisbon en montant dans l'ascenseur.

« Merci à vous de m'avoir invité ! » répondit le médium, impudent.

Lisbon s'adossa à la paroi vitrée de la machine en riant. Ils n'avaient pas été les derniers à partir mais la fête se tarissait et le duo avait préféré s'éclipser. Jane dévisagea Lisbon, gravement.

« Ne pensez pas à ça. » murmura Lisbon en rougissant.

« Pardon ?! »

« Vous vous demandez si vous devez vous pencher et m'embrasser maintenant, ou bien attendre qu'on soit arrivés en haut. Ce n'est pas notre heure, Jane. Elle viendra, mais aucun d'entre nous n'est prêt. » avoua Lisbon, la voix cassée par la gêne et l'émotion.

« Lisbon, pour qui me prenez vous ? Je suis Mentaliste, je vous rappelle ! Je sais tout ça… » répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Se penchant vers elle, il déposa un baiser sur son front, alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur leur suite. Lisbon était la femme la plus merveilleuse qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée. Quand elle serait prête, il serait là, et l'aimerait autant qu'il en serait capable.

D'ici là, il pourrait encore s'inviter à une ou deux réunions de famille…

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir suivi sur Mentalist, mais je reste là avec d'autres fandom et d'autres personnages, alors qui sait... A bientot? :)**


End file.
